Neutral
by Lady Whistledown
Summary: Nadie dijo que vivir entre los dos ninjas mas poderosos seria fácil. "Cállate, dobe" amenazo un Uchiha molesto a punto de golpear al rubio. "Teme el departamento de Hina-chan es neutral." "Por que esos idiotas dicen que tu departamento es neutral?" pregunto una confundida Hanabi. ***Imagen de prika-sempai :3
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aqui estoy de nuevo con una historia que tenia en mi cabecita desde hace tiempo. Espero y les guste :D

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son de Kishimoto, pero no se preocupen estoy ahorrando para un día poder comprarlos y explotarlos a mi antojo(bwahhahaha).

* * *

Es bien conocido que los humanos tenemos la imperiosa necesidad de tener cierto _orden_. Un ciclo _monótono_ que ocasionalmente rompemos con un acto _espontaneo_. Y desde su regreso a Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha se ha encargado de que su vida cumpla con esa verdad, (exceptuando lo de la espontaneidad).

Su vida era _rutinaria_. Bueno, todo lo rutinario que su trabajo le permite. Para la mayoría ser capitán ANBU y tener misiones a mitad de la noche no es algo _estable_, pero para Sasuke lo es.

Generalmente selecciona misiones con duración de un mes o más, para así poder evitar a las molestas y mensuales (a veces semanales) reuniones de los _nueve novatos_. "_¡Estúpida Yamanaka y sus estúpidas ideas!_" Le dicen amargado pero la verdad es que prefiere, le gusta, estar solo. Ahí no hay molestas y escandalosas chicas colgándosele del brazo y diciendo: _Sasuke-kun! _ Si, para Sasuke no hay nada mejor un viernes por la noche que estar en su departamento. Eso o atravesar con un Chidori a algún estúpido ninja que creyó que le podría ganar.

Pero volviendo a _su departamento_, Sasuke mantiene el lugar en perfectas condiciones pero el lugar es frío e impersonal. Esas cuatro paredes, testigos de su soledad, son una de esas cosas _inalterables_ en la monótona vida del Uchiha.

Cuando se reintegró a la villa tenía pensado vivir en el distrito Uchiha o lo que quedaba, pero después de pasar unas noches ahí, acosado de recuerdos y pesadillas, decidió que prefería buscar otro lugar para vivir.

El distrito Uchiha no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido y sabía que, de alguna manera u otra, era su obligación restaurarlo, pero estaba demasiado ocupado como para ocuparse de eso. Asimismo ¿Quién diablos viviría ahí? Además de él, claro está.

Así que buscar un nuevo lugar para vivir se volvió prioridad. El Usuratonkachi lo invito a vivir con él. Pero Sasuke, al igual que cualquiera con un poco de sentido común, rechazo rotundamente la oferta.

Un Uchiha _nunca_ actúa de manera espontánea. Por lo tanto, analizo cada departamento disponible. Busco uno lugar amplio, en buen estado, aunque no le molestaba tener que hacer una que otra reparación mínima, y sobre todo, tranquilidad. Sí, no tener molestas y fastidiosas vecinas acosadoras era un requisito indispensable para su nuevo domicilio.

Cuando encontró el lugar que cumplía con cada una de sus exigencias no lo pensó mucho y rento el lugar. Aunque cada vez que la casera, una señora de unos sesenta años, le lanzaba una mirada que le hacía creer como se sentía un pedazo de carne en medio de una jaula de leones hambrientos, recordaba que al momento de hacer su elección pensó que aguantar a la abuela era un pequeño sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a realizar.

Así poco a poco su vida se hizo una simple rutina. Llegaba de una misión, descansaba, entrenaba y volvía a salir en una misión. A veces iba a comer ramen a Ichiraku's con los antiguos miembros del equipo siete y otras tantas asistía (Naruto lo arrastraba) a las ya mencionadas reuniones de los nueve novatos_._

Un día al llegar a su departamento después de una misión, la que resulto ser demasiado aburrida y más rápida de lo previsto. "_¿Qué diablos le pasaba a los ninjas renegados de estos días? ¿Desde cuándo son un montón de debiluchos?" _ Sintió un chakra familiar, demasiado familiar. Vio mucho movimiento en el departamento que estaba enfente del suyo. Antes de salir de misión escucho, por casualidad (porque a él no le importaba las conversaciones de los demás), a los ex dueños hablando con la casera pero nunca pensó que pronto tendría nuevo vecino, para ser más exactos a _él_ como vecino.

─ ¿Pero qué diablos crees que haces? ─ dijo Sasuke poniéndose enfrente del nuevo residente.

─ Hola Sasuke-teme yo también te extrañe.─ dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

─ No te hagas el gracioso y dime: ¿Qué carajos crees que haces?─ exigió el Uchiha.

─ Creo que es bastante obvio, me mudo baka.─ replico el rubio.

─ ¿Por qué aquí, usuratonkachi?

─ Tu mismo lo dijiste este es el mejor lugar de Konoha, teme.

─ No puedes, dobe.

Los ojos de Sasuke como los de Naruto parecían echar chispas.

─ Claro que puedo, teme.

Y así empezó una pelea en la cual dañaron la infraestructura del lugar, por lo cual la vieja casera aumento su renta, y se convirtió en vecino del dobe, para su desgracia. Aun que esa pelea fue la primera de muchas.

Generalmente se peleaban por trivialidades, puesto que en realidad no necesitaban verdaderamente un motivo para reafirmar su rivalidad. Los motivos más comunes eran que:

_a) _Sasuke se quejaba de que Naruto hacia demasiado escándalo (lo cual todo el mundo sabia) pero Naruto se justificaba diciendo que estaba en su casa y podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana y no era su culpa que el fuera un amargado. Y…

_b) _Naruto hacia un berrinche en la puerta de Sasuke cada vez que este le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

Para Sasuke tener a Naruto cerca resulto ser demasiado molesto, fastidioso, incómodo, pesado, latoso, engorroso, trabajoso, inoportuno y un infinito de adjetivos desagradables más. Viviendo solo a unos metros de él, no tenía manera de quitárselo de encima. Y Naruto tenía la singular necesidad de llevarlo con él a donde quiera que fuese. Tanto como a las tontas reuniones como a Ichiraku's_. "¡Tenia suerte que no lo llevara al baño con el!"_

En cambio Naruto pensaba que vivir cerca de Sasuke podría intensificar su relación de _hermanos-de-otra-madre, _pero Sasuke lo hacía jodidamente difícil._ De veras! _Tenía que arrastrarlo, literalmente, a donde quiera que fuesen. Sabía que Sasuke tenía problemas para relacionarse con las personas, pero el _jodido emo vengador antisocial_ ni siquiera lo intentaba.

Los vecinos que quedaban en medio de los dos, hartos de las continuas y ruidosas peleas de los chicos, decidieron mudarse y así un día para otro el departamento de en medio quedo vacío.

Los segundos inquilinos, o mejor dicho inquilinas, del departamento fueron un trio de estúpidas chicas que rápidamente huyeron del lugar. Claro que la indiferencia y ceño fruncido del Uchiha, el cual las aterrorizaba más de lo que les atraía, tuvo que ver con su repentina partida. Pero la efusividad de un pervertido Naruto tampoco se quedó atrás.

Y como ellas, desfilaron toda clase de ocupantes pero ninguno tenía la suficiente fortaleza para aguantar a ese insufrible par. Incluso la casera redujo la renta con tal de atraer clientes pero Naruto y Sasuke siempre encontraba una manera de espantar a los futuros arrendatarios. Y el departamento quedo vacío por algún tiempo.

Un día después de entrenar con Sasuke (uno de los beneficios de ser vecinos) Naruto decidió ir a comer un merecido plato de ramen, bueno podrían ser unos seis. El día parecía bastante normal y ya iba a por su quinto plato de ramen cuando entraron a Ichiraku's Kiba y Hinata acompañados de Akamaru.

No te preocupes, Hinata. Si no encuentras un lugar siempre puedes quedarte con nosotros. ¿Verdad, Akamaru? dijo Kiba mientras se sentaban. Akamaru ladro apoyando la noción.

Oh Kiba-kun eso es muy amable de tu parte pero no quiero molestarlos. dijo Hinata mientras acariciaba al can.

─ ¡Oi! ¿De qué hablan?─ pregunto Naruto estirando la cabeza.

Tanto Kiba como Hinata voltearon a verle. Kiba con el ceño fruncido y la Hyuga con un ligero sonrojo.

Y Naruto no sabía por qué pero sonrojar a Hinata lo hacía sentirse extrañamente bien. Y dicha sea la verdad Hinata ya no era ese tomate andante.

Aunque Hinata siguiera teniendo ese aire inocentón, que la hacía el blanco perfecto para los lolicones, ahora era la hermosa y segura heredera Hyuga.

Después de la guerra la personalidad de Hinata se hizo más segura. Dejo de ocultarse bajo esas holgadas y pesadas ropas y empezó a usar ropa de su talla. Supero su tartamudez y aunque aún se coloreaba sus mejillas, ahora solo era un rosa pálido que la hacía verse adorable. Pero lo que la hacía realmente encantadora era que a pesar de todo aún seguía siendo la amable y cálida Hinata.

Todos en Konoha conocían sus habilidades diplomáticas y constantemente ella o Shikamaru eran enviados a resolver pequeñas diferencias entre las cinco grandes naciones. Por lo que había hablado con Gaara, Hinata tenía muy buena fama entre los kages. Lo que no era algo de esperarse de una niña tartamuda. Bueno, tal vez el noviazgo y consecuente matrimonio de Sakura y Lee fue más sorpresivo.

Cuando Naruto finalmente decidió hablar con ella sobre su declaración, Hinata solo le sonrió y le dijo que no tenía que sentirse obligado a decir algo, que ella lo había dicho porque así lo había sentido y terminaron acordando en salir _algún_ día. Pero ese día aún no llegaba.

─Disculpa no sabíamos que habláramos tan alto.─ dijo Hinata dulcemente. Aunque los tres sabían que era un regaño bien disimulado.

─Eh… N-No lo hacían.─ dijo un sonrojado Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca incómodo. ─ Solo no pude evitar escuchar.

Kiba al sentirse excluido de la conversación agregó. ─Hinata anda buscando un departamento.

A Naruto de pronto se le ocurrió una idea que se le antojaba perfecta.

─Deberías ir a nuestro edificio. El departamento que esta entre el teme y el mío está desocupado.─ dijo con una enorme sonrisa.─ Además la renta es barata.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Naruto tenía razón la renta era barata, _muy_ barata, demasiado barata. Y como buena kunoichi se preguntó cuál sería el engaño detrás de tan atrayente oferta.

Hinata creía que vivir entre Sasuke y Naruto no era muy buena idea pero… "_¿Qué pasaba con los departamentos en Konoha?" _Cuando no eran muy pequeños, eran ridículamente costosos. Llevaba semanas buscando uno. Kiba y Akamaru, Tenten, Shino y Kurenai (cada uno en diferentes ocasiones) la habían acompañado a ver varios pero ninguno estaba dentro de sus gustos, o su presupuesto cabe mencionar.

Así que decidió _conocer _el departamento que Naruto le recomendó.

─ No sé si es una lástima o suerte pero el dúo dinámico no está.- comento con una sonrisa la simpática viejita, quien era la casera, mientras ella veía el lugar.

Tenía dos habitaciones, comedor, sala, un amplio baño y una linda cocina. Era bastante bonito y perfecto para sus necesidades y tenía una habitación extra. "_Tal vez la usaría para cuando Hanabi se quedase a dormir o podría usarla de oficina/guardarropa. Podría pintar las paredes de otros colores, colgar un cuadro por aquí y otro por allá..."_

Mientras Hinata caminaba por aquí y por allá moviendo sus manos de manera extraña, la vieja casera pensaba que tanto duraría. Le calculaba uno o dos meses pero eso más bien dependía en que tanto tardaría Sasuke de misión. Los primeros inquilinos huyeron del ceño fruncido del Uchiha aunque ellos hubiesen alquilado primero. Aunque claro, también hay que recordar el hostigamiento por parte del rubio.

- ¡Me lo quedo! - Interrumpió la chica.

- Excelente. - sonrió la anciana.

Esperaba que durara más. Era bonita y educada, inclusive se podría decir que le caía bien (lo que no podría decirse de la mayoría de sus inquilinos). Sería realmente agradable poder cobrar la renta sin un _Hmp_ (el cual a su parecer era bastante sexy) o un _Mañana lo pagare de veras!, _de por medio.

* * *

Que tal? Le gusto?

Como podrán darse cuenta este fic es principalmente cómico (o intento de), así que si soy muy mala comediante díganmelo, por favor.

No olviden dejar un review, ahí abajo!

Se despide ~Lady W :*


	2. Chapter 2

Hooliiiis~ Como están? Espero que bien y no me quieran linchar :3 Siento tanto no haber actualizado antes pero simplemente no sabia que hacer!

Al parecer no debo plantearme una carrera como comediante pero realmente me gusta la trama de la historia pero se me hace tan difícil escribirla, así que tenganme paciencia. Por favor.

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio, ni Sasuke, ni Hinata, :( todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto :)

* * *

Capitulo 02...

Dicen que entre más tiempo pasas con una persona, más la conoces. Alguien olvido incluir: _más te fastidia_. O al menos eso es lo que piensa Sasuke Uchiha.

Sí, porque si vivir a dos casas de Naruto no fuese suficiente, la vieja negrera de Tsunade lo envío con él a una misión de _dos meses_. DOS MALDITOS MESES, JUNTOS. Joder, ya casi podía intuir la hora en la que el Uzumaki se tiraría un pedo.

Así que en su camino de regreso a Konoha, reconsideró seriamente el cambiarse de casa.

¡Pero él había llegado primero!

Si alguien se tenía que ir ese sería el dobe. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se pinto en su rostro.

- Oe! Teme ¿por qué tienes esa cara?

Neutral ~~~~ (ﾉ= ◕ヮ◕ =)ﾉ ~~~~~ (◕/Д/◕)/ ~~~~~ ( ¬ ¬)~~~~ Neutral~~~~

Dos meses después de mudarse, Hinata puede decir que vivir sola es bastante agradable y definitivamente tiene sus ventajas.

La privacidad sería la primera y principal ventaja. No ser molestada por llegar tarde a casa, poder quedarse todo lo que quisiera en sus relajantes baños de burbujas, dormir hasta tarde, comer viendo la televisión, invitar a sus amigos, comprar un montón de golosinas y no tener que esconderlas, no tener que estar siempre presentable y la lista podría continuar. Si, vivir sola es bastante bueno.

Kurenai-sensei le contó que cuando ella tuvo su primer departamento, le tomo una semana acostumbrarse a caminar por el lugar en nada más que su ropa interior. Hinata no creía poder llegar a eso, pero tampoco no negaba la oportunidad de experimentarlo.

Aunque también tenía sus desventajas. No que no lo le gustase limpiar, lavar, planchar y esos quehaceres domésticos. En realidad disfrutaba haciéndolos.

No, lo malo sería la soledad.

Y aunque su familia no era particularmente acogedora, siempre tenía a Neji y a Hanabi cerca.

Al menos su primo y su hermanita la visitaban _casi _a diario. Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Shino y Kurenai tampoco se quedaban atrás. Inclusive Hanabi a veces se quedaba a dormir.

Así que todo estaba bien.

Bueno no tanto.

Naruto y Sasuke aún no sabían nada de su mudanza.

No dudaba que Naruto le saltarían encima diciendo: - ¡Qué bueno que me hiciste caso Hinata-chan!

Lo que realmente le preocupaba era Sasuke…

No porque tuvieran algún problema con él o algo así, de hecho habían estado en varias misiones juntos y trabajaban bien.

En realidad era por los rumores de que Sasuke no soportaba a sus vecinos. De hecho esa había sido la principal razón por la cual había evitado conocer el departamento.

¡Pero era tan perfecto y bonito y acogedor! Y muy, muy barato. Y ella no se pudo resistir.

Tomo su taza de té y se sentó en el marco de la ventaba. Desde ahí se podía observar la hermosura de Konoha. El verde de su flora, la alegría de su gente, la magnificencia de la montaña Hokage, a Sasuke y Naruto entrando por las grandes puertas…

Se atraganto con el té. Naruto y Sasuke iban llegando de su misión. ¿Qué debería hacer?

Tal vez irse a presentar o algo así, pero eso sería raro porque ellos ya la conocían. O tal vez debería dejar que ellos se diesen cuenta por sí mismos. Son ninjas de elite, después de todo y no tardarían mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que su chakra se encontraba en el departamento de al lado.

~~~~ Neutral ~~~~ (ﾉ= ◕ヮ◕ =)ﾉ ~~~~~ (◕/Д/◕)/ ~~~~~ ( ¬ ¬)~~~~ Neutral~~~~

Naruto no pudo reprimir el bostezo después de salir del despacho de Tsunade, ni la cara de fastidio por esa picazón en el brazo pero estaba feliz de regresar a casa._ De veras!_

Incluso el teme estaba feliz de volver aunque nada en su cara lo dijese. La gente normal podía decir que estaba enojado o algo por el estilo pero Naruto lo conocía mejor.

De seguro estaba planeando llegar a casa ducharse, comer y después seguir leyendo ese antiguo pergamino que había encontrado en la biblioteca. Eso o iría a entrenar como loco.

Naruto Uzumaki tenía un don para descifrar a las personas y Sasuke Uchiha no era la excepción.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y Naruto frunció el suyo en reflejo. ¿En que podría estar pensando su mejor amigo para que lo frustrara de esa manera?

Porque a simple vista podría ser como cualquier ceño fruncido de Sasuke pero, como ya se mencionó antes, Naruto lo conocía mejor.

Su nariz estaba arrugada, sus ojos entrecerrados, sus cejas juntas y las arrugas en su frente se hicieron visibles. Si, Sasuke Uchiha estaba realmente frustrado.

Aunque Naruto no podía imaginar porque.

Hasta el momento todo había salido bien. La misión fue un éxito y aunque el reporte con Tsunade Baa-chan se había alargado, principalmente porque Sasuke, Tsunade y Shikamaru discutían sus teorías (Naruto había dejado de poner atención cuando su teoría fue descartada) pero eso había sido culpa de Sasuke, además al salir de la oficina aún estaba ligeramente contento (tal vez porque su teoría había sido la mas acertada).

Metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y resoplo. No tenía ni idea que pasaba por la complicada mente del Uchiha. Tal vez debería conseguirse un mejor amigo más simple como Choūji, cuya principal preocupación era la comida.

Meneo la cabeza desechando ese pensamiento. No la vida de seguro sería muy aburrida si poder molestar o competir con Sasuke. Además Choūji ya estaba apartado.

~~~~ Neutral ~~~~ (ﾉ= ◕ヮ◕ =)ﾉ ~~~~~ (◕/Д/◕)/ ~~~~~ ( ¬ ¬)~~~~ Neutral ~~~~

Sasuke Uchiha estaba frustrado y no lo podía evitar.

Después de decidir qué haría que Naruto se mudase y lo dejase en paz, su humor había aumentado.

Incluso después de ganar el argumento con Tsunade, su humor seguía considerablemente bien.

Así que mientras caminaba por la calle rumbo a su departamento con Naruto a su lado, decidió empezar a planear su plan de ataque para sacar al rubio.

Ahí empezó todo.

Por más que imaginaba una forma para que el Uzumaki tuviese que mudarse, no hallaba ninguna.

Es más, en muchos de los casos él también tenía que mudarse. Y en los peores, fanáticas locas ocupaban su lugar.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Incluso Naruto era mejor que locas fans.

* * *

Oh Santo Goku! La parte de Naruto parece tan _gay! _esto NO es un SasuNaru/ NaruSasu, lo siento chicas pero simplemente aun no escribo yaoi. Algún día tal vez pero hoy no.

En el próximo capitulo finalmente se sabrá que son vecinos. Pero no se cuando termine de escribirlo...

Sugerencias, ideas o cualquier otra cosa sera muy apreciada :3

Abrazos asfixiantes

_~Lady W_

_13 de Junio, `13 3_


End file.
